


Hurricane Star - Delta Phase Aftermath

by Rayfox



Series: Hurricane Star [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Kim Possible (Cartoon), T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Story wise Delta Phase Aftermath is set in 199X a year following The Heartful Cry Arc (Hurricane Star - Delta Phase Ep1 - Ep9)
Series: Hurricane Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126706





	Hurricane Star - Delta Phase Aftermath

[Recap Starts]

”Everything get back! Moeru Taifu Ryu Ougi: Roaring Burning Typhoon Destructive Wave!!” Tad look around just as Adrian aims both hands and fires a blast in a shape of a Dragon’s head right at Tad hitting him in the chest as the blast sends him flying into a wall. Once that was done Marco sees the Black Sun vanishes and the skies over Dimmesdale return to normal

Piccolo looks up, “It’s gone.”

”It’s over for now.” Marco said

Brian III grabs Tad “As for him, I think Commander Feral wants some answers from this punk, something tells me you and number of people have some involvement with what happened to Trixie’s Parents as well as who decided to join Black Diamond or Ceyrano. I don’t think Veronica knew that was a man made demon impersonating Trixie, Whatever you know you’re gonna tell us everything you know.”

”LIKE HELL!” Tad held a bomb in one hand

Brad shouted, “Kenji!!”

Kenji then grabs Tad and toss him into a Manhole as the bomb goes off killing Tad as a result 

”What now Katherine there’s no way Commander Feral will allow everyone to return to Dimmesdale. Everything has been destroyed.” Kitty said

”That’s correct although the enemy have been drove away, this town is unsafe for anyone to return to.” Katherine said

”You’re right as of right now Dimmesdale is now a war zone and the remaining citizens are going to be relocated elsewhere.” Kim said

”Samuel we need to fine away to keep this from happening again.” Marco said

”You’re right we need to do something about that Black Sun.” Dexter said

And with that the remaining citizens of Dimmesdale are relocated to other areas in California as for the town of Dimmesdale due to the demon attack. The Earth Federation decided to condemn the town disallowing entry to anyone.

[Chapter 1 - One Year Later]

upon returning home Kassandra fines both Katherine and Kitty, Kathleen stop what she’s doing and turn toward her right “Kassandra you’re home, You sisters been asked about something.”

”She they asked you about?” Kassandra asked

Kitty said, “before you came in I asked mom about her college years and if she knows a Skunkette named Catherine?” 

Then Kathleen remembered, “You mean Catherine Carla, yes we shared the same Dorm room during our first and second year of college. I’m certain that she’s now married why you asked.”

”a year ago We met two of her Daughters, the oldest Daughter Margaret and her younger sister Fifi.” Kitty said 

”So she’s married to Antoine, As you both know both your father and I grew up in Baltimore, Maryland before coming here while your Uncle Jiro attended California State. Your father and I attend Starhill University in Neon City.” Kathleen said

-Flash Back-

After been giving the keys to her dorm room Katherine took her begs and head to 5 floor of the Dormitory, Upon entering the room she’s a female Skunk with purple fur and hair “Hello are you my Dorm mate?” Kathleen asked

Catherine turned around, “Oh you startled me, and yes I’m also been assigned to this dorm room my name is Catherine Carla.”

”Mine is Kathleen.”

(Kathleen’s VO: She told me that throughout her younger years she been attending All-Girls Schools since her parents didn’t wanted her to be near a boy, So at the time she never formed any relationship with any male.)

(Kitty’s VO: Fifi don’t know how lucky she is, she is able to be around the boys.)

(Kathleen’s VO: Anyway that all changed when Antoine Le Fume come into her life, it was during our summer break of our 2nd year. We decide to been a week at the beach when she met him.)

at the Starhill Airport Antoine steps off the plane and is head out into the streets when he spots Catherine on the other side of the streets. “Well, well what do we have here a purple American Skunkette.”

Catherine asked, “Excuse me are you taking this Taxi?”

”No in fact I’m kinda new here, if you and your friend want we can share the Taxi?” said Antoine 

Catherine began blushing “Me, Kathleen in the same taxi with you?”

Kathleen taps Catherine on the shoulder, “Catherine I think he has a eye for you.”

”But I barely know him.” Catherine said

”Then consider this your first interaction with a man.” said Kathleen

Antoine began noticing Catherine blushing, “Pardon me you fiend seem to have trouble speaking to men.”

Catherine explains, “I’m sorry My Parents are strict, and I have been an All Girl’s School since I was young. So, you see aside from my own father I have never spoken to a boy in my life.”

Then Antoine respond, “Until now, you’re young adult now you shouldn’t be afraid to be around the opposite sex.” 

Antoine places his arm around Catherine, she began blushing as the taxi take them to met up with Johnny Katswell who been waiting for them at the Lance Hotel.

Johnny then asked, “Kathleen you made it and I see your roommate has a guest with her.”

”His name is Antoine and I think Catherine is beginning to warm up to him.” Kathleen said

”Anyway I have the keys the to Hotel rooms, Tell Catherine her room is on the right side of the six floor and ours is on the left side.” said Johnny

[Flash Back ended]

”Wait a sec mother before you stay any more, spending a night at the hotel is that how both Katherine and Johnny Jr were conceived?” Kassandra asked

Kitty said, “I was wondering where Dad got the bite mark on the back of his right shoulder from?”

Kathleen began blushing “To tell you girls the truth, your father had the bite mark during our honeymoon and 2nd no that’s not how Katherine and your brother were conceived at the time I was on my safe days.”

elsewhere Samuel along with Danny Fenton took the bus to Megakat City, upon their arrival they head toward the Enforcer HQ to meet with Commander Feral about giving Dash a Pardon “You send him where!?” Danny gasped at what Commander Feral said

”You heard me correct Danny Fenton, that Classmate of your has been send to Lockdown Prison.” Feral said

Ron then asked, “You mean that Super Villain Prison, the one found the in Land of Screams off the coast of new Zealand?”

”I figured that you and Kim heard of since you two have your fair share of dealing with Super Powered Villains whenever you two go on those Missions.” Feral said

”But Dash is no villain, he has no special powers he’s a normal human why send him their?” Danny asked

Samuel then said, “Commander could you tell us what did Dash do for you to send him to lockdown?”

Feral went to his desk “it was following the Dimmesdale Incident, Dash was giving a letter telling him that Dramen has no more use for him.”

”That no surprise there with his lab blown up by Anton Muller, and the Hard Drives are now in the hands of Commander Dogstar after Dexter send him a copy to GUN letting them know about the Demon Parasites. Dramen decide to cut his losses and left Dash to fend for himself.” Samuel said

”When he learn that Goku gave Kwan a Senzu bean to restore his legs.” Danny said

Feral said, “That kid completely lost it, went into a tirade saying that Dramen lied to him and if he help him go after Trixie Tang he’ll be the one to restore Kwan’s legs.”

”I know Dramen, he had no intention of helping Kwan, he see Dash and his friends as a test subjects to try out whatever weapon he made and once they are done. He leaves them in a ditch.” Dexter said

Back outside Danny slams his fist into the sidewalk “Damnit, if only I knew maybe I could have told Dash about Goku and that Senzu Bean he use for Kwan.”

”What now who knows how long Dash gonna be inside Lockdown Prison?” Ron asked

”I’m gonna talk to the warrens and asked them to give Dash a pardon, he was a pawn in what happened and shouldn’t deserve what he got.” Danny said

”In order for you to do that you need a ranking member of the Blue Guard to accompany you plus there’s paper work that must be filled without that they won’t even let you step foot on the Land of Screams.”

everyone turned around and see s Beastnoid Feline “Who are you and how you know all that?” Ron asked

”I’m sorry I should have introduce myself, it’s Calico Briggs, my father is Mega Kat City’s current deputy Mayor.”

[Note: Keep in mind that this AU Version of Callie Briggs is not the deputy mayor yet for she’s in her mid teens at this time, which also means that the Swat Kats have not formed yet]

”So your Father is the Deputy Mayor.” Danny said

”I guess you have a reason for telling is this Miss Briggs.” Samuel said

Callie said, “When my father was told where that Dash Baxter has been sent to, he told Feral that no normal human shouldn’t be sent there rearguards of he or her crime.”

Dexter then said, “True but we been told that he jumped and attack 5 Guards before being tase.”

”Yes but still that’s no reason to seen someone to that Prison, I heard the stories of what become of normal people who been send there. Some I still couldn’t bring myself to bring up.” Callie said

”The Blue Guard is in Neon City, I’ll go speak with them.” Danny said

”Hopefully they can help you.” Samuel said

[Chapter 2 - I’m No longer Trixie Tang]

Once Samuel return to Eden City Theresa asked how it went, Trixie heard what he said. “Lockdown!?” Trixie gasped

”That’s right Dash realized that Dramen was using and went on a tirade according to Commander Feral.” Samuel said

”So he just send him to a Super Villain Prison?” Theresa asked

”From what Callie’s father told us Feral want to put the fear of the gods in Dash.” Samuel said

Trixie then rips her pink shirt off revealing a White Tank top under it “Damnit those Casper High Students are gonna pin this on me because Dash was trying to kill me.” she then takes her headband and rips that in two, then hands the remains to Kim “Take these and burn them.”

”Whoa Trixie what’s the stitch?” Kim asked

”Another them I can no longer go by the name, It’s Trinity Hoshizaki now.”

”You’re using your mother’s maiden name.” Kim asked

Two days later Veronica came over to see Trixie who renamed herself to Trinity, “She did what?!”

Theresa said, “You heard me, because of what happened a year ago my cousin changed her name.”

”Just be one of that assholes from Casper high came here, that guy tried to kill her over what two Villains did to his friend.” 

”Veronica you don’t know the full Story.” Veronica sees Trinity formerly known as Trixie with her hair cut short and her appearance has changed. 

“No way.” Veronica said then she turned toward Sam and yelled “What did those bastards do!?”

Sam smacks Veronica’s hands off her tank top “Kim or anyone heard anything from Casper High and another thing Tri--- Trinity decided to do this after Samuel told her and Theresa where Dash been sent. Just because I’m attend Casper High doesn’t make me your enemy.”

Just then Wade contacts Kim “What’s the stitch?” Kim asked

(Kim you have Trixie Ta---- I mean is Trinity still with you guys?)

“Yes why?” Kim asked

(Your brothers found someone, and they are at Timmy's new home in Neon City) 

After arriving in Neon City they head to Timmy’s new home “Okay we came, who you and the twins found that Trixie might know?” Theresa asked 

Jim said, “You might fine this hard to believe but she kinda look like a Gender bent version of Timmy here.”

”Hmmmm a Genderswap of Timmy Turner huh?” Yakko, Wakko and Dot took a peak and see someone who looks like a girl version of Timmy

“Trinity has mention someone like that, would her name be Timmantha?” Jonathan asked

”Where she show up from?” Tristan asked

Tim explains, “Timmy told us when he was coming from the store she showed up and told him that her mother and his father has sexual relation during a party 13 years ago.”

”What Timmy Turner’s dad humped someone other then his wife?” Tucker asked

Just then Wakko grabs Timmantha breast “Ahhh what are you doing?” she yelled out

”She’s real and there’s one more thing---” before Wakko could do anything else Sam kicks him in the head 

”Get your rubber hose mitts off her!” Sam yelled

Just then Chloe enters Timmy’s home “is that Timmy dress in drag?”

Yakko respond, “Nope like you she’s 100% woman.”

Chloe then place her hand in between Timmantha’s legs “Okay she’s clean.”

”That’s no fair she did it and the goth girl didn’t hit her.” Wakko said

”Chloe’s a girl Wakko that’ why?” Dot said

”Hey Chloe there’s maybe a chance that Timmantha is Timmy’s Half-Sister.” Jim said

“What? Timmy told me that he’s an only child!” Chloe claimed

”That was before Timmantha showed up.” Samuel said

now outside Timmy speaks with his godparents “This is a jam, I was Timmantha before a actual girl with that name showed up.”

“Small world huh Timmy?" Cosmo said

Wanda turned Towards Timmy “Timmy there is way for you to transfer those memories to Timmantha.”

“There is, Okay I wish that Timmantha remember who Trixie is.” Timmy said

Back inside Dot said, "Hey Timmantha you should know that the one you know as Trixie changed her name to Trinity, it's a long story."

"Wait she changed her name when was this, wasn't because of what happened to her parents?" Timmantha asked

Timmy then enters the living room “Timmy you got in touch with your dad?”

”No but my mom is on her way back here, I think she ran into Timmantha’s Mom.” Timmy said

”Yikes” The Warners said

”Okay everyone out of the House there will be fire works.” Yakko said

”What for?” Tucker asked

Moments after Timmy’s Mom arrived and later his dad as everyone is outside they can hear Timmy’s mom yelling and sobbing (“I give you the best years of my life and for what to find out that you banged some random woman during Mardi Gras 13 years ago!!”)

(“Honey I didn’t know, I was drunk…..too drunk!!!”)

”Ohhhh that’s why.” said Both Ron and Tucker

(BGM: Z.O.E Zone of the Enders – Flowing Destiny ~ Piano Arrangement)

Inside the Turner’s home everyone sees Timmy’s mom bright slaps her husband in the face “How could you, how could you fuck some random woman and got her pregnant!?” 

Samuel steps back inside “Mrs. Turner are you gonna be okay?”

Timmy’s mom began wiping the tears from her eyes “Oh You’re one of Timmy’s friends from Eden City, also No I’m not okay.”

Theresa then asked, “Sir don’t you have something to tell your son whom didn’t know he has a half sister?”

Timmy’s dad said, “Young Lady don’t you think I know that the moment my wife began yelling at me?”

“So it’s true, you did had a sexual encounter with someone besides Mom.” Timmy said

“Timmy don’t think of your dad as some man whore!”

Jim said, “Easy Mr. Turner nobody is thinking that.” 

“Some might specially the Dunkelbergs.” Yakko said

"Not help Yakko." Dot said

then Timmy said, "Dad you should know that Timmantha is here."

Timmantha slowly steps inside “H-Hello father.”

Chester turned around “Is my eyes was playing tricks on me, That girl looks like Timmy.”

A.J hold out a Frog “Frog?”

“No!” Timmantha yelled

Keith grabs the Frog “Where you get this frog from, you don’t offer a girl a Frog she doesn’t even know where you got this from.”

Timmantha then said, “Mrs. Turner, I didn’t mean for my mom to ruin your marriage, did she say anything when she ran into you downtown?”

“I don’t blame you or your mother Timmantha, This man here should have worn a condom if he was gonna bang some random woman. Anyway, when your mother came, she told me that she been tracking my jigalow husband down ever since the party, she handed me a copy in this folder.”

Timmy’s mom tosses a folder full of papers right at Timmy’s Dad’s face, Trinity grabs one of the papers that fell out of the folder. “Ohhhhh, Child support papers.”

Then all of a sudden Timmy’s Mom tosses her husband out of door along with two luggage’s

“Ohhh crap looks like Timmy’s parents are getting a divorce.” Wakko said

later that day Samuel, Larry and Tamara came to visit Timmy after hearing about his parents getting a divorce. Upon arriving in Dimmesdale, the two see a Moving truck and two movers carrying boxes inside.

Tamara sees Chole and asked, “Let me guess his mother is giving his father the boot?”

Chole turned around “It’s you two, and for the record it’s not Timmy’s Dad who is leaving, it’s Timmy and his mom. She said something about moving to an apartment in Neon City.”

“She must still be devastated over what she been told.” Samuel said

Larry sees Timmy’s Dad crying to himself underneath a tree “Uhhhhh sir are you gonna be okay?”

“Have you come to gloat just like the Dunkelbergs have been doing?” Mr. Turner asked

“No you been sobbing underneath this tree I only come to see if you’re gonna be okay?” Larry said

“NO! I destroyed my own marriage! My wife is leaving me and she’s taking Timmy with her and wahhhhhhhhhh!!!”

“He’s going be all broken up for a while, but what about Timmy?” Larry asked when he sees Tootie charging right at Timmy’s Dad

“How could you do this to him!!” Before Tootie could attack Mr. Turner Larry’s Midnight Lycanroc pins her to the ground “Let me go!”

“Tootie what the hell is wrong with you?” Larry demanded

“Get your Lycanroc off me, that man just made Timmy go away!” Tootie screamed

Larry said “Tootie take a breather and claim down, attacking Mr. Turner is not gonna solve anything, you’re acting like Timmy’s died or something.”

Just then Plucky said “Haven’t you noticed since you guys first met her Larry, Tootie aka Vicky’s sister wants to ride Timmy’s boy bits for the longest. She had the hots for him just as Timmy originally had the hots for Tri--Trinity. Now that Timmy and his Mom are moving, she won’t be able to see him again.”

“Plucky I’m sure Timmy will tell his friends what Apartment in Dreamcity he’s in as soon as he and his mom get settled in.” Buster said

after Larry’s Lycanroc gets off her Babs pats Tootie on the back “It’s gonna be alright Tootie.”

“No it won’t all because of this man who had sex with other woman resulting in Timmantha being born.” Tootie said


End file.
